1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nasal breathing assist devices, in general, and to such devices as can be advantageously utilized while exercising, jogging, sleeping or participating in just about any activity, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be evident to the broadcast and cable television viewer of college and professional football games, more and more athletes utilize various types of nasal strips while playing to allow greater oxygen intake in efforts to enhance performance while participating. As is also well known and understood, it is not unusual for even a non-athlete to experience difficult breathing at times, whether the result of clogged sinuses, or other maladies. Sleep apnea has gotten more and more attention of late with clinics and specialties being advertised, beyond just snoring at night. While surgery and/or other treatments are regularly recommended, nasal breathing assist devices have been, and are being, proposed on a regular basis to deal with these annoying, or in the extreme life threatening, situations. One such proposal is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,057 (Santin), available under the Trademark SINUS CONES.